Almost a missed chance
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Summary: Takes place after Live Free or Die Hard, with Matt in the hospital after being shot the last person he expects to come visit him is the Warlock. Little does he know that the hermit Hacker has been beside himself with worry ever since Matt left with McClain, leaving Matt to discover that he means more to the Warlock then the man lets on. Matt/Warlock


Matt thought he knew pain, sometimes getting a cramp in his hand or thigh when he played to many video games, or even hitting his knee sometimes when he got to engulfed in his video games and lost. But no until the day he got shot in the knee saving John's daughter from certain death, he did not know what pain was like. He felt like a wuss here he was partially in tears just from getting shot in the knee, but McClain was walking around after being shot in the shoulder.

The Hacker sighed as he leaned back in the hospital bed at least the food and beds were half way decent truth be told he was a bit nervous, he didn't like the hospital and even being injured his parents didn't come to visit. Why would they?, they hardly got along. Still, to be alone with nobody coming to visit him, aside from Lucy and John of course. One could get a bit depressed.

Scrubbing a hand over his face Matt mildly looked at the TV which had nothing but crappy shows at this time of day, usually he'd be sleeping but couldn't find himself able to when a Nurse or Doctor came in every 20 mins. He was in pain, tired, hungry, lonely and depressed. Not a good combination. He lightly closed his eye's trying to get a small nap in when the door knocked, great…just great probably a Nurse here to check on him again.

"Come in". Matt croaked clearing his throat. "Come in". He said a bit clearer.

To his surprise when the door opened it wasn't a Nurse or a Doctor.

"Warlock?" Matt said stunned. He didn't even remember the last time Frederick Warlock went anywhere but upstairs to go get something to eat. He hadn't left his house in years. Yet here he was in the flesh, and he looked none too happy.

Without a word the larger male stormed into the Hospital room looking half dead, his hair was all mused and from the scent he hadn't taken a shower today. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked anything but stressed.

Matt's eye's just about budged out when the man whose biggest rule was no touchy feely or touching all together pulled him into a big hug, he was even more stunned when he felt the larger shoulders shake.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was! You storm out ready to fight with McClain with no training what so ever, to stop a man whose pure evil. Then I come to find out your shot after saving the day". Warlock pulled back tears in his eyes. "And you don't even tell me? I have been up all night trying to get as much information as I can on the situation, have no idea if you're hurt or dead. And I don't hear a word from you, not one word!". By now Warlock was close to yelling.

Matt swallowed thickly.

"Warlock I…".

"No I don't want to hear it". The man held up a hand, "how could you not tell me! I was terrified something happened to you! And how stupid can you be!, going into that situation like that!".

"I didn't think you'd care".

The room was so silent you could hear a pin fall, before Warlock could say a word Matt continued.

"You always seemed so annoyed when I talked to you, I always thought I was a burden. I had to deal with fire sale alone, do you know how scared I was? And to have my parents not even visit me in the hospital. I couldn't stand to tell another person and have them brush it off like it was nothing". Matt wrapped his arms around himself suddenly feeling vulnerable. He was tired, sad, and hungry and just wanted a hug. He wanted someone to care.

Any anger that was left in the Warlock deflated at the look on his friend's face, guilt gnawed at his gut knowing he was the cause of this, he had pushed matt away acting cold ever since they got out of Space camp. He couldn't blame him for thinking how he did, but gosh had he pushed away his friend so much that he could think if he was in the Hospital that he wouldn't care? He knew the reason why he pushed him away but that was treading on dangerous territory. The truth was he was in love with his friend, had been for quite some time. The warlock wasn't used to letting people in but somehow Matt Ferrell had wormed his way into the Hermit Hackers heart. Leaving him unsure what to do about the situation, but given what just happened, he may have no choice but to come out and say it.

"I'm sorry". The soft voice jolted Warlock out of his thoughts, making the man shake his head before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"No, I'm sorry for taking the way I pushed you away so far…the truth is". Warlock swallowed thickly. "I am in love with you, have been for quite some time".

Matt's eye's just about budged out, Warlock, thy Warlock was in love with him? Was this a dream?, fates twisted way to give him what he always wanted then take it away? He would be a fool to say he didn't feel the same, he had been in love with the man for years. But he never thought his feelings would be returned, the way Warlock refused to meet his eyes made Matt realize just how much of a vulnerable state the Warlock put himself in admitting that. And by his lack of response it may be taken the wrong way.

Warlock jolted feeling a hand gently be placed on his own eyes jerking to Matt who gave the man a gentle smile.

"I've been in love with you for years, I never said anything because I didn't think you would ever want a person like me". His thumb gently stroked the soft skin on the back of his hand. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I thought you'd just laugh in my face".

Warlock shook his head.

"Never, I never would've done that. I shouldn't have been so cold to you, emotions are just hard for me. And I didn't know what to do about the situation". He swallowed "all I could think of is if you died I would never be able to admit my true feelings to you. I would never be able to show a different side of me then the Warlock you know. Things are going to change, I'm going to work hard to show you just how much you mean to me".

Matt's heart flowed with love at the words he gently leaned forward careful not to pull out his IV and placed a cherished kiss on Warlocks cheek. The man turned just at that moment at their lips met, if anyone could get fireworks over a kiss that would be it. Pulling back the two shared a loving smile making Matt feel more alive than he ever felt. He lightly chuckled when the Warlock fought back a yawn making Matt run his fingers through Warlock's hair with endearment.

"C'mon". Matt scooted over making more room. "Lay down, you look half dead. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" He asked as Warlock took off his Jacket scooting into bed next to Matt.

"Barley". Warlock mumbled body relaxing with a sigh as his tired body hit the cool soft sheets. "Your going to be the death of me Ferrell, the only things I had to worry about before you is Gamming and Hacking. And if Ma would eat the last of my Chinese food".

"Sorry". Matt mumbled over a yawn making a soft noise as the larger male tugged him to his chest. His head resting on it. He was close to purring with contentment as Warlock dragged his fingers into his black hair.

"Don't be". Warlock's lip quirked into a small smile snuggling closer with another yawn. "You're worth it, even if you are a pain in the butt". He yawned. "By the way you're staying with me until you get back on your feet. No arguing, Ma already gave the Ok. And I am not letting you out of my sight for quite some time".

"No arguments there". Matt mumbled half asleep. Within seconds he was snoring soundly with Warlock not far behind him, and if Lucy, John or even the Nurse came into the room and saw the scene. Not a word was said.

It was about time.


End file.
